fablesfandomcom-20200222-history
Flycatcher (Video Game)
Flycatcher is a Fable featured in The Wolf Among Us. Formerly a janitor at the Woodlands, he was hired on by the Tweedle brothers to maintain their office. He is a very sweet, innocent and kind man with a traumatic past. He did his job as a janitor loyally, but as it turns out he is entirely oblivious to the true nature of the brothers, until Bigby or Bluebeard informs him. Synopsis Flycatcher is briefly mentioned by Snow White in Episode 1; in order to keep TJ from watching as Bigby investigate's Toad's apartment, she tells TJ that "Flycatcher said he has a pretty awesome insect collection" so that she and TJ can look over it in the side room, leaving TJ out of Bigby's investigation. He is also mentioned by Bigby after he examines a knight's armor in the lobby. Episode 3: A Crooked Mile Flycatcher appears in this episode as long as Bigby doesn't choose to visit Crane's apartment first, then the Trip Trap. He is seen when Bigby goes to the Tweedles' office looking to find out who Crane's witch is. If you visit him, one of the choices that are shown in the episode's end is whether or not you offer him a job. Bigby visits the office first This scenario occurs if you visit their office first, or if you visit it after visiting the Trip Trap. Fly is busy sweeping the halls when Bigby arrives and explains to him that after Crane fired him from the Woodlands, he was hired by the brothers. The brothers are nowhere to be found at the office now. He lets Bigby into their office to do some investigating, though Bigby finds nothing of relevance to the witch. Flycatcher, proving his total obliviousness to the activities of the brothers, tries to convince Bigby that the Tweedles aren't as bad as everyone says. Bigby gets increasingly frustrated as Fly persists with his statements. When Fly tries to remark that Bigby and the brothers aren't that different (convinced that the brothers are detectives), Bigby (regardless of player choice) goes off on Flycatcher as he tells him that they are hired hitmen, are involved in the murder, or nearly killed Snow White. As Bigby tries to apologize, Flycatcher reveals a secret door to a basement behind a bookshelf to Bigby. Here, he finds more stuff of relevance and discovers the information important to finding the witch. Before he does so, Flycatcher asks Bigby if he can get him rehired at the Woodlands, as no longer wishes to work for bad people. Bigby can decide to redirect him to Snow White, offer him the job, or remark that it isn't his problem. That decision is listed as one of the tracked decisions by the episode's end. Bluebeard visits the office first This occurs if you visit the office after Crane's apartment. Bluebeard goes to the office and Bigby goes afterward to find that Bluebeard has trashed the office and hit Flycatcher when he attempted to stop him from entering. Bigby walks in as he hears a somewhat-traumatized Flycatcher talking to himself. Fly is seen trying to clean up the mess when Bigby sees him. Flycatcher requests that Bigby rehire him at the Woodlands (the choice is the same as in the scenario where Bigby visits the office first). However, since Bluebeard made a mess of the place, Bigby will not be able to investigate anything here, and will automatically default to the Trip Trap. Bigby Doesn't Visit If you go to Crane's apartment then the Trip Trap, Bigby will not need to visit the office and Flycatcher won't appear in this episode. In this case, it can be reasonably assumed that Bluebeard still beat him up. Episode 4: In Sheep's Clothing If Bluebeard attacked Flycatcher and Bigby is aware of it, then he has the opportunity to confront him about it when he arrives at the Business Office with the mirror shard. However, Bluebeard explains it away by saying that since Fly was working for the Tweedles, he couldn't be sure if he was hiding something. Episode 5: Cry Wolf Flycatcher appears towards the end of the episode where he is shown at the apartment and driving Toad, TJ, Colin (Determinant) and the now-a-crow Crooked Man (Determinant) to the Farm in a pickup truck.. This shows that he got the job at the Woodlands even if you told him it "wasn't your problem" in Episode 3. He forgets his keys, so Snow gives them to Bigby so that he can return them to him. Appearances The Wolf Among Us *"A Crooked Mile" (Determinant) *"Cry Wolf" Fables: The Wolf Among Us *"Issue 10" *"Issue 12" (No Lines) *"Issue 13" (No Lines) *"Issue 25" *"Issue 26" Book of Fables Entry "A former prince turned to a frog by a witch, the friendly, genial Flycatcher now carries the nickname as an unsubtle reference to his propensity for catching and eating flies. His wife and their children were brutally murdered back in the Homelands, a fact that he attempts to deny himself by committing to a series of endless tasks and janitorial duties." Category:Characters Category:The Wolf Among Us Characters Category:Fable Category:Book of Fables Category:Alive Category:Allies